I'm Drunk!
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: "Kau mabuk, Kyu."/ "Memang. Aku mabuk cintaaa." KYUMIN DRABBLE


**Title: ****I'm Drunk!**

**By****: Chisana Yuri**

**Rating****: T **

**C****ast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin**

**Warning****: Typo(s), ****Canon, OOC, KyuhyunPOV**

**Type****: ****Drabble**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang~" Aku mengatakannya dengan nada mengayun yang keras, seakan mengucap salam pada siapapun yang kuanggap sedang menungguku di kamar hotel malam ini.<p>

Dengan sedikit dorongan, kututup pintu di belakangku. Padahal baru saja manager-hyung mengantarku dan mengatakan kalau untuk jadwalku selama di Thailand ini, aku akan menempati kamar hotel sendirian. Tapi, entahlah, sepertinya aku lupa.

Memprotes jadwalku yang padat tidak akan membuat semuanya lebih baik. Aku sadar betul beberapa fansku menaruh simpati padaku karena jadwalku yang bahkan menurut mereka tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk sekadar meluruskan kaki di tempat tidur.

"Fansku." Mengingat teriakan mereka beberapa saat lalu di depan hotel membuatku tersenyum.

Mungkin benar, aku tidak bisa meluruskan kakiku begitu saja.

Aku ingat bagaimana mereka mendukungku, mendoakan kesehatanku, memberikan selamat atas debut soloku. Ah...aku pasti akan dikatai gombal kalau mengatakan ini keras-keras, tapi aku bersumpah, di saat seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang kubutuhkan selain cinta dan dukungan mereka.

Aku tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalaku tidak percaya saat aku membayangkan mereka masih setia di luar hotel, meneriakkan namaku. Dan, terima kasih pada kepercayaan diriku yang begitu tinggi, aku sampai melangkahkan kakiku ke jendela di sisi kiri kamar. Ketika aku menyingkap tirainya sedikit untuk mengintip keadaan di bawah—luar hotel, aku justru tertawa makin keras. Kerumunan perempuan dengan atribut ke-penggemaran-an mereka masih di sana.

"Hei hei cantik lihat ke atas sini~ Selamat malam~" Sadar atau tidak, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku merasakan dengan jelas saat kedua tangaku terangkat untuk melambaikan tanganku ke arah perempuan-perempuan cantik di bawah sana.

"Aku cinta kalian~ Hati-hati saat pulang dan mimpi indah~" teriakku sambil membawa tanganku ke depan mulut, membuat gestur untuk mengeraskan suara.

Puas dengan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka, aku menutup tirai dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju kasurku.

Mabuk?

Siapa?

Siapa yang mengira aku mabuk?

"Aku tidak mabuuuk. Aku hanya minum sedikit. Sedikiiit sekali, ya kan, Hyung?" Aku menengok ke belakang meminta persetujuan, hanya untuk melihat tumpukan bantal, tanpa Hyung yang kumaksud.

"Tidak ada. Hehehe."

Tanganku merogoh saku dari celana yang belum sempat kuganti sejak take off, mengambil ponselku untuk menghubungi seseorang yang entah di mana sekarang, yang merangkulku di konser kemarin, yang mengomeliku dengan luar biasa cerewet di bandara karena aku belum sempat melengkapi dokumen yang seharusnya, yang selalu cantik saat cosplay menjadi Elsa bahkan tanpa perlu payudara besar seperti punyaku, yang senyumnya bisa membuat duniaku terbalik, yang perhatiannya melebihi ibuku sendiri, yang bulan depan—

[Yeobosseo]

"Haaaai~ Sungmin-ah~ Aku lega mendengar suaramu. Kupikir kau sudah tidur."

[Kyuhyun? Kau...tumben meneleponku.]

"Iya, ini aku. Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang sebentar lagi debut solo~ Tebak kenapa aku meleponmu malam-malam? Tidak tahu? Daaaaaan jawabannya adalah—"

[Kau mabuk?]

"Aku tidak mabuk!" Lagi, aku merasa mendengar suaraku yang mengayun, kali ini pelan meski dengan tekanan di ujung kalimatku.

[Kau mabuk, Kyu. Aku tahu dari suaramu. Manager-hyung tidak disana? Bagaimana bisa kau dibiarkan mimum padahal besok ada jadwal? Aku akan telepon manager-hyung setelah ini. Kau itu harusnya tidur sekarang. Bagaimana kalau besok kesiangan? Sekarang ini, jadwalmu yang paling padat, Kyuhyun-ah. Belum lagi habis ini kau akan habis-habisan untuk persiapan solo stage. Bagaimana kalau—]

Aku tertawa. Dan tawaku menghentikan ocehannya.

[Kenapa tertawa? Aku serius.]

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tidak habis pikir.

"Jangan."

[Jangan apa?]

"Jangan terdengar seperti kekasihku."

[Aku tidak—]

"Sungmin-ah~ Jangan bertingkah seperti kekasihku~"

Ucapanku membuatnya bungkam untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini lebih lama. Membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

"Kenapa diam Sungmin-aaaaah? Aku masih mau ngobrol denganmu. Sudah lama aku tidak bicara denganmu berdua seperti ini."

[Ini sudah malam. Kau pasti kelelahan dan sudah seharusnya tidur. Ucapanmu jadi melantur kemana-mana.]

"Omong-omong, malam ini kau tidur dimana? Di dorm kah? Atau di tempat—"

[Kyuhyun.]

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku justru tertawa lagi mendengar suara dengan nada keras dari seberang sana. Mungkin benar, aku mabuk.

"Dengar, dengar. Aku punya ide. Nantiiii, tepat saat waktunya datang, aku akan datang seperti pangeran berkuda putih dan wush! Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku."

[...]

Dia melakukannya lagi.

Mengabaikanku.

"Aku tidak suka kalau harus bicara sendirian di saat seperti ini. Bisakah sekaliiii saja kau membalas sesuatu yang kulakukan untukmu, Min?"

[Hyung. Sungmin-hyung, untukmu.]

"Sungminieeee." Aku tertawa lagi sambil memainkan namanya, membuang jauh-jauh aturan formalitas, yang seperti perintahnya, harus kugunakan. Berani-beraninya dia menyuruhku memanggilnya hyung di keadaan seperti ini.

[Aku akan tutup supaya tenagamu tidak terbuang sia-sia dan kau bisa tidur, Kyu.]

"Padahal duluuuu kau selalu bilang supaya aku memikirkan masa depan dan berhenti main-main. Sekarang, saat aku melakukannya kau malah menyuruhku tidur."

[Aku...akan kututup.]

"Tunggu, tunggu."

[...]

Aku menarik dua sudut bibirku, membentuk senyuman yang lebar meskipun kutahu Sungmin tidak akan melihatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah."

[Kau mabuk, Kyu.]

"Memang~ Aku mabuk cintaaa."

[Kyuhyun...]

"Balas dulu ucapanku baru kau kuizinkan menutup teleponnya. Kalau tidak membalasnya, aku akan menerormu sampai mimpi. Hidupmu tidak akan tenang sampai mati."

[...]

"Hei hei, Min~ Aku mau bertanya padamu. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi perhatian sekali padaku? Setelah semuaaaaa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku sejak pertengahan tahun? Aku binguuuung. Dosa apa aku sampai kau membuat hidupku pahit sekali rasanya?"

[Aku peduli karena kau dongsaengku. Kau pernah sekamar denganku bertahun-tahun. Kau teman minum wineku. Kau—]

"Mantanmu." Aku tertawa lagi. Sekeras yang kubisa.

[Kau benar-benar kelelahan. Akan kupastikan kau minum banyak vitamin saat kau pulang nanti.]

"Sungmin-ah, aku mencintaimuuu."

[...baiklah, aku juga.]

Aku tidak menjawab, bahkan dengan tawa sekalipun, karena aku tidak yakin jika dia mengatakan 'aku juga' untuk alasan yang sama denganku.

"Berjanji satu hal padaku," kataku akhirnya.

Ada jeda sekitar tiga detik sebelum Sungmin membalas dengan 'apa'.

"Besok kau harus meneleponku pagi-pagi, bangunkan aku dan jadi orang pertama yang kudengar suaranya."

Aku bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas, dia pasti sedang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

[Sebelum itu, kau juga harus janji satu hal padaku.]

"Apaaaa?"

[Nanti, saat kau sudah sadar dan tidak mabuk... Berjanji padaku...untuk tetap seperti ini. Jangan benci padaku. Jangan acuhkan aku. Jangan anggap aku tidak ada. Jangan menjauhiku. Jangan bicara dingin padaku.]

"Sungminie curang~ Itu bukan satuuu. Kaupikir kalau aku mabuk, aku jadi bodoh?"

[Janji?]

"Hemmm..." Aku membiarkannya tahu kalau aku sedang berpikir.

[Kyuhyun? Janji?]

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku! Kau yang jarang menepati janji disini."

Dia diam lagi.

[Aku janji.]

"Baiklah, aku juga." Aku terkekeh senang. "Tunggu saja. Aku akan jadi pangeran berkuda putih nanti."

[...kalau begitu aku tunggu.]

"Aku mabuk dan sekarang aku pusing sekaligus mual."

[Aku tahu, Kyu. Maafkan aku. Maaf sudah membuatmu mabuk. Maaf sudah membuatmu pusing. Maaf sudah membuatmu mual. Semoga keadanmu membaik besok pagi]

Membaik katanya...

Terlambat, sayang. Terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur mabuk berat.

.

.

.

**END**

**Hahahahaha maafkan saya. Ya ampun seseorang tolong tampar saya. Padahal waktu itu udah berapi-api bilang ga mau bikin ff canon lagi...taunya tetep aja T.T Ini juga apa banget bikinnya pas abis buka twitter jam limaan. **

**Oh, emm...boleh ngomong sebentar disini?**

**Jadi, saya sebenernya luar biasa kangen sama temen-temen di ffn. Waktu itu mau apdet ff yang emang harusnya diapdet, tapi apalah daya tiba-tiba dunia pershipperan dilanda badai tsunami angin topan ujan batu... :'D Makasih buat beberapa yang nanya apa saya masih idup atau enggak, masih jadi kyumin shipper atau enggak, masih jadi sungmin biased apa enggak, masih mau nulis apa enggak. Kalian bikin saya bener-bener sadar kalau ga ada kyumin saya ga akan bisa kenal sama orang-orang baik kayak kalian.**

**Dan...yah... Saya tau delusi ga sehat buat jiwa, tapi terlepas dari itu dan apapun yang sebenernya terjadi sama dua manusia yang keliatan pantas bersama itu, saya pada akhirnya masih jadi kyumin shipper dan sungmin biased :D Yang mau ngatain silahkan, toh saya udah dikatain bego sebelom ini xD**

**Makasih banyak buat yang sengaja ga sengaja baca sampai baris ini. Maaf banget buat ff absurd yang endingnya entah apa maksudnya. Aku tak lebih dari sekedar butiran jasjus.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chisana Yuri**


End file.
